I Always Here, Beside You
by Cake Factory
Summary: Seberapa keras aku menyangkal dalam hati dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa itu semua tidak benar, semakin sering mimpi itu datang. /ElliReo/Canon/1st POV/ RnR? :D


**Cake Factory present**

**a Canon—Alternate Reality**

**Shounen-ai**

**Elliot / Reo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setting: Latowidge Academy**

**1****st**** POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to Elliot Nightray**

**Hurt / Comfort / Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Say you're in pain

Say you're lonely

I'll find you

Wherever you are...

Don't leave me behind…

aren't we always

together as one?"

—Soundless Voice

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**I Always Here, Beside You © Cake Factory**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Merah.

Darah.

Mayat.

Tidak ada hal lain yang kulihat selain ini. Berkali-kali pemandangan serupa seperti itu menyusup ke dalam mimpiku. Bosan—Ah, bukan, bukan bosan. Lebih tepatnya, membuatku selalu tertekan.

Melihat tumpukan mayat dengan darah yang membanjir di sana sini. Lalu pedangku yang juga dilumuri oleh warna merah kental yang pekat. Darah. Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun. Hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan beberapa mayat di sana? Dan kenapa warna merah berbau anyir ini menempel pada pedang yang sedang kubawa? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Tidak merasa melalukan apapun. Tapi terkesan kalau aku yang membunuh mereka semua.

Tidak.

Itu tidak benar.

Ya. Tidak mungkin aku membunuh mereka semua, kan? Setidaknya aku masih sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku tidak ingin jadi seorang pembunuh. Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan darah dari mayat yang kubunuh. Aku tidak serendah itu.

Seberapa keras aku menyangkal dalam hati dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa itu semua tidak benar, semakin sering mimpi itu datang. Seolah menghantui dan memaksaku untuk mengakui bahwa akulah yang telah menyebabkan itu semua—membunuh orang-orang yang kulihat dalam mimpi.

Terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Napasku terengah-engah. Peluh bercucuran, membasahi bajuku. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Napasku sesak.

Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau melihat itu semua lagi. pemandangan yang benar-benar kubenci. Membuat muak. Ingin rasanya aku membenturkan kepalaku hingga mimpi itu bisa hilang dari pikiranku.

Tubuhku gemetar. Seberapa keras aku berusaha mengehentikan getaran itu, tetap tidak bisa hilang. Rasanya lemas. Kalau begini terus, lama-lama aku bisa gila.

"_Daijoubu ka_, Elliot?"

Sebuah sentuhan kurasakan. Sentuhan itu kemudian terasa hangat. Melingkar di tubuhku, lalu membawa ke dalam pelukan seseorang. Aku tidak melihat. Tapi aku yakin itu adalah Reo. Karena hanya Reo yang selalu menenangkanku saat aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk itu.

Tidak banyak yang ia katakan, namun itu mampu membuatku berhenti gemetar. Tanpa sadar, ada sesuatu yang meleleh dari sudut mataku. Mengalir pelan di masing-masing sisi wajahku. Heh. Yang benar saja. Kenapa aku menangis?

Kubenamkan wajahku di pundak Reo. Bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang terus keluar tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Tapi kurasa akan sia-sia. Aku membenamkan wajah di sana, berarti air mata yang turun langsung membasahi bajunya. Cepat atau lambat, Reo pasti menyadari bahunya basah.

Mungkin ia akan melepas pelukannya untuk melihat wajahku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Mungkin karena perasaan nyaman yang kuterima, aku kembali merasa mengantuk. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali tertidur. Semoga kali ini aku tidak mengulang mimpi yang sama. Tidak bermimpi pun tak apa, aku malah bersyukur.

#

Hanya satu hari. Hanya saat itu saja. Cuma satu kali mimpi itu tidak menyapaku saat aku terlelap dan tengah menjelajah ke dalam alam bawah sadar. Hanya saat Reo mendekap tubuhku hingga aku tertidur, mimpi itu tidak datang dan membiarkanku tidur dengan tenang. Dan selanjutnya, tidak sama seperti saat itu.

Mimpi buruk dimana tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak di sampingku. Lalu pemandangan darah yang menyapa kedua _orb_ biru milikku. Bau anyir yang menyusup masuk melalui indera penciumanku. Mimpi yang benar-benar tidak ingin kulihat.

Sudah cukup.

Semua itu membuatku benar-benar frustasi.

Sudah cukup.

Jika dilanjutkan lagi, mungkin aku bisa jadi gila.

Aku sudah tidak kuat. rasanya aku jadi tidak ingin tidur selamanya. Tapi rasanya benar-benar tidak mungkin. Semua manusia butuh tidur. Seandainya saja aku bisa bangun dan tidak tidur untuk seterusnya, mungkin aku akan terbebas dari mimpi menyebalkan itu.

Semua suara yang ada, tidak terdengar dengan jelas di telingaku. Bisa dibilang, masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri, atau sebaliknya. Atau malah tidak masuk sama sekali. Suara di sekitarku hanya terdengar seperti gaungan.

"…t? Elliot!"

Panggilan yang sedikit keras itu membuatku terhenyak. Dapat kulihat Reo yang sedang menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Memastikan bahwa aku sadar. Ekspresi khawatir tergambar dengan jelas di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menunduk. Melihat ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit… lelah," jawabku. Memang benar aku lelah. Lelah dengan apa yang terus menghantuiku setiap malam—tidak, setiap kali aku tidur. "Aku… kembali ke kamar saja. Kurasa aku butuh istirahat."

"Ah, baiklah. Biar kutemani—"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," tolakku dengan cepat lalu pergi meninggalkan Reo. Setelah beberapa langkah, barulah aku merasa melakukan suatu hal yang benar-benar salah. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, huh?

Bodoh, kan? Padahal aku selalu merasa tenang jika ada Reo di sisiku. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah aku menolaknya? Ingin rasanya aku berbalik dan meminta Reo untuk menemaniku, tapi harga diriku menentang.

Kakiku terus melangkah. Membawa diriku pada kamar yang menjadi tujuanku saat ini. Menutup pintu kamar perlahan hingga rasanya tidak ada suara yang ditimbulkan ketika pintu itu menutup.

Berjalan menuju kasur, kemudian merebahkan diriku di sana. Rasanya nyaman, memang. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau terlelap. Meski rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang, aku menahan supaya tidak tertidur, meski rasanya sedikit susah.

Perlahan mataku terpejam. Semilir angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela benar-benar membuaiku untuk segera beralih pada dunia alam bawah sadar yang mati-matian tidak ingin kumasuki. Namun terlambat. Rasanya seperti diseret ke alam mimpi dengan paksa, dan tubuhku mengikutinya tanpa perlawanan berarti.

Tersadar sebelum mimpi itu benar-benar diperlihatkan, aku langsung terbangun. Sebegitu takutnya jika mimpi itu kembali datang. Jelas aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Karena rasanya seperti dipaksa untuk mengakui kalau yang melakukan _itu_ adalah aku.

Aku bangkit dan beranjak pergi, kemanapun kaki ini membawaku pergi. Pikiranku sedang tidak benar-benar fokus. Hingga rasanya aku sendiri tidak sadar dimana kiranya aku berdiri sekarang ini.

Setelah benar-benar mengamati, rupanya aku berada di dekat perpustakaan. Hah, rupanya hari ini aku benar-benar bolos. Tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

Melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang sedang sepi, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada meja panjangnya. Kubenamkan kepalaku di antara lengan. Rasanya benar-benar tertekan. Mungkin aku sudah ada pada batasku. Jika diteruskan, mungkin aku benar-benar jadi gila setelah ini.

Memejamkan mata namun tidak tidur. Pikiranku terus melayang ke arah sana, meski aku takut untuk memikirkan kejadian itu. Bagaimana jika itu adalah nyata dan merupakan kepingan ingatan yang kulupakan dan bukan mimpi semata? Jika iya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Dan memikirkan itu, tanpa sadar tubuhku jadi gemetar sendiri.

Dalam kesunyian itu, telingaku menangkap sebuah suara yang sudah kukenal, memanggil namaku perlahan. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan tidak mendapati siapapun di depanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri, hasilnya juga nihil.

"Di sini, di belakangmu…"

Aku merasakan kedua tangannya melingkar di leherku, dan seketika, aku merasakan beban di sebelah pundakku.

"Kucari kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada di sini," kata Reo pelan. Ah, mungkin dia tadi kebingungan karena tidak melihatku di kamar dan mencariku hingga kemari.

Aku hanya diam, tidak menanggapi omongannya barusan. Kurasakan lingkarannya di leherku sedikit mengerat. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Reo.

"Reo—"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku selalu ada di sampingmu, kan? Jika kau ada masalah, kenapa tidak bilang? Jangan seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku dan larut dalam masalahmu sendiri, Elliot."

Kena telak. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja jika aku terus-terusan meminta Reo untuk selalu berada di sisiku dalam keadaan begini, ia mungkin akan merasa bosan. Dan aku merasa selalu dimanjakan—sepertinya memang begitu, mengingat Reo adalah pelayanku.

Reo melepaskan tangannya. Setelahnya, kedua telapak tangannya diletakkan di masing-masing pipiku. Mengangkat wajahku supaya aku mendongak dan bisa melihat wajahnya yang ada di belakangku. Lalu sebuah kecupan singkat kurasakan di dahiku. Kedua iris biru milikku menangkap sebuah senyuman di wajah yang dihiasi oleh kacamata bulat di atasku.

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirku juga tertarik. Membentuk seulas senyum walaupun tipis. Sebelah tanganku juga tergerak untuk menyentuk tengkuk seseorang di atasku dan membawa wajahnya mendekat hingga aku dapat merasakan bibir Reo bersentuhan dengan bibirku sendiri.

"Maaf, ya. Dan mulai sekarang, aku mohon bantuanmu, Reo."

Heh, kalau misalnya kuminta dia untuk memelukku setiap malam sebelum aku tidur, kira-kira Reo keberatan tidak, ya? Hahaha.

Permintaan konyol, eh? Lupakan saja kalau begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meski pada akhirnya aku harus berhenti untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun saat itu.

Pada akhirnya…

Yang melakukan _itu_ adalah aku.

**End**

_Yaaaaaaak! Jangan lempar batu ke saya XD /menghindar dengan cepat, kecebur di parit/. Iya saya tahu, saya ini iseng. Saya ini nakal, karena dengan tidak tahu dirinya ngasih spoiler di penghujung cerita dan ga ngasih warning. Ohohoho /digampar/. Sekali-sekali ga papa kan? /seruput teh, dibuang ke tempa sampah/_

_Ehek. Udah lama ga bikin fic, jadinya malah abal banget dan gak jelas plotnya kemana /headbang/. Err.. yah, bisa dibilang ini Cuma pelampiasan emosi saya setelah baca retrace 57 yang amat sangat nista itu. Hiks /nyusut air mata/._

_Dan buat yang request fic ke saya, maaf juga belum sempet dibuat. Akhir-akhir ini baru mood ngetik kalo lagi emo /ngesot/._

_**Review**__? /hagu-kisu Elliot/_

**January, 23th 2011**

**.Cake Factory.**


End file.
